My Supernatural
by KateeNancholas
Summary: Demons come to Sacred Heart and they are after Dean and Sam who are in a quarantine along with other people. It is a fight to the death has they all battle it out with the Demons.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** My Supernatural  
**Chapter:** 1  
**Author:** KateeNancholas  
**Chapter Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** None  
**Chapter Pairing:(s)** None  
**Summary: **Sam hurts his arm after hunting and so he has to go to the nearest hospital which is Sacred Heart.

**Notes:** This is a cross-over of Supernatural and Scrubs. My two Favourite Shows 

Dean Winchester and his younger brother Sam were standing over a Demon who was processing a young cashier. Dean looked at the brunette woman. He smirked knowing that he was going to get nothing from this demon about how to stop Lucifer he deciding to send it back to hell. He gave the demon one last look before turning away heading towards the door. "Send this son of a bitch back to where it's meant to be." Dean looked at Sam who was clasping his arm. Earlier trying to get this demon into the devils trap the demon got a knife and cut Sam's left arm open. Around his arm was a white cloth covered in blood that you could barley tell that it was white anymore.

Sam nodded at Dean; he then looked at the Demon straight in the eye. He then began to chant the Latin words which will send it back to hell. The demon started to struggle in its chair; it was tied up to the arms of it with old mouldy rope. Sam carried on while Dean was in the other room he was listening in then impulsively Dean heard a loud roaring scream which obviously meant that the demon was back in the pit. Dean's mind then went back to when he was in hell, he always tries to forget all about it but he never can. He always dreams about it whenever he dreams, he wishes he never went down there, but he was glad he did it else Sam wouldn't be here right now getting rid of that demon from that poor girls body. Sam then walked out of the room still gripping his arm. "It's done, and the girl didn't make it." Sam informed him.

Dean nodded gently. He looked down to Sam's arm. "Come on, let's get the hell out of here and get you to a hospital." Dean ordered him; he then started to walk forward. Sam sighed he better do what he said, Dean wasn't having a good day, so saying 'no I will be fine.' Will definitely drive him up the wall. So Sam just followed him out to Dean's 1967 Chevy Impala. Dean looked at it has it looked a bit scruffy looking.

"Looks like you could use a wash." He wiped off some dust of the side. He turned his head to Dean. "Talking to her, not you Sammy." He smiled jokily has Sam smiled slightly at him. Dean then turned back to the car wiped it a bit more and then opened the driver's side door. Sam walked around the car, he opened the other side door has Dean shut his.

Sam shut his door; he looked at Dean then back up to the front. Sam gazed the dark night sky in front of him. Sam then wondered where the nearest hospital would be.

****

JD wondered the corridors of Sacred Heart wondering where the hell Elliot could be. JD then thought about what hell was like and if there was such a real place, has he thought this he then went into one of his strange fantasies has he was walking, but then he was cut out of it half way has he banged into Jordan Sullivan whom was holding lots of paperwork in her hands which now fell to the ground. Jordan sighed and looked up to JD who stood there with a frightened look on him, he knew any second now Jordan was going to bust out with any mean comment about his hair or his Adams Apple, JD then quickly covered his neck to hide his Adams Apple. Jordan glared at him to make him even more scared. She then burst out laughing, JD then slightly joined in. Jordan put up her finger to silent him. "No, laughing giant Adams Apple, my moment not yours." Jordan told him, after that JD stopped has soon has she said this. He then exhaled breathe she got him anyway. JD then kinked up an eyebrow.

"If you're retired, why are you holding all this paperwork, that just seems crazy." JD looked at Jordan, he sweared she was getting younger and younger each year. It was probably the Botox.

"Oh, right this is my paperwork for my Botox; I'm getting appointments done early so I don't have to deal with all of it later."

_I knew it._ JD thought to himself, "Sure, anyway see you around Jordan." He then walked past her, not even helping her to pick up the papers that he caused her to drop. JD pushed open a door, he entered into the ward. He saw Dr. Cox standing there. He grinned to himself has he walked up to him. "Howdy Perry."

Dr. Cox did his little nose flick with his finger and crossed his arms while his chart was in between. "Oh my god Gloria has your Apple on your neck gotten even bigger." Dr. Cox stated.

_What is with everyone and my Adams Apple today?_ He asked himself in his head. He looked at Dr. Cox. "I was just here to ask have you seen Elliot." JD questioned him, of course that wasn't the reason why JD came up to Dr. Cox, it was because JD wanted to ask him if he wanted to grab a beer with him, but that always ended the same; with him laughing and crying he could never tell which.

Dr. Cox looked to his left then to his right. "No I have not, but I'm sure if you hear crunching it might be her eating some carrot sticks." Dr. Cox raised both his eyebrows at this gesture.

JD looked at him has Perry turned his attention back to his patient. He then carried on walking forward. He saw his best friend Turk with his wife Carla. "Chocolate Bear!" He shouted so Turk could hear it.

Turk turned around and saw JD there. "Vanilla bear!" He ran up to JD, threw his arms around him and hugged him tight.

JD smelt him. "Mmm, you smell like its cold outside." JD told him.

"It's because it's winter." Turk replied back to him. They then both let go of each other.

Carla was sitting on a desk behind the pair of them. "I wish one day you will hold me like that." Carla said, she sighed and then put the paper she was holding down into a box. She then bounced down to the floor. She pulled down her purple scrubs top. She held onto her Stereoscope and swayed a little has she stood there. "Anyway Bambi what are you even doing here, you don't even work here." Carla asked him.

"Well, Carla I'm just looking for Elliot. Have you seen her?" He replied back with another question.

"I think she is giving some bad news to a patient." Turk interrupted, "but, I could be wrong."

Dean and Sam then entered the same ward has they were in, on their way in they stepped over Jordan who was still picking up her paperwork. A nurse was at the side of them. "Could someone help this young lad out please." She shouted waiting for anyone to come and deal with it.

Turk sighed, "That's my cue." He then strolled up to them. "Hi, I'm Dr. Turk; I will be looking after you." He told them, "If you could follow me I will take you to your room." He then walked to a room which was empty, it was right opposite of where JD and Turk were standing.

Elliot Reid then walked past JD and Carla; her blonde curls were bouncing while she walking with her patient's lab tests in her hand. JD then noticed her and waved. "Elliot." Elliot span round and smiled. She walked up to him and pecked him on his lips. She licked her own lips tasting strawberries.

"JD, have you been putting on lip balm?" Elliot asked him sounding a little surprised but not too much, because JD wasn't really manly.

"Why, yes I have Elliot." He softly touched his lips, "I don't want them to get chapped." JD notified them. Both Carla and Turk were both about to laugh. Then suddenly Carla broke and laughed quietly. "Carla please don't do your little witch laugh." He begged her.

Carla but her hand in front of her mouth. "Sorry." She responded.

Elliot looked back at a patient who was lying in his bed covered in his white blanket. Elliot sighed. "I have to just go and tell that patient what he has got then, we can go." She explained to JD, she then turned and walked away, has she walked she opened up her chart and read what he had. She stopped at the side of his bed and opened her eyes widely.

**Chapter two coming soon...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** My Supernatural  
**Chapter:** 2  
**Author:** KateeNancholas  
**Chapter Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** None  
**Chapter Pairing:(s)** None  
**Summary: **

Elliot took in a deep breath; she knew exactly what was going to happen after she told the patient what he had. She closed her chart. She looked up and saw Jordan with some paperwork has she walked into the ward. Elliot looked back at her patient. "Mr. Wilson, you have a serious case of..." she paused for a second, "Swine flu. Because you have diabetes it's even worse." She explained, "We have to quickly ring someone about it then run a few more tests." She smiled at him trying to make the situation feel better. Elliot then placed her chart in the slot in front of the bed. She turned and walked up to JD and Carla who were watching her. "Carla, can you call the lab to tell them that the patient Mr, Liam Wilson has a case of Swine flu." Elliot instructed her.

Both Carla and JD's faces dropped when Elliot said this. "Sure." She replied back, she then picked up the phone and dialled the number.

"Looks like we have quarantine on our hands." Elliot pointed out.

"Well, everyone in the building expect this floor will have to leave to get tested." JD informed her.

Elliot then stood up on the desk in front of her trying not to step on the phone. "Okay I need everyone's attention." She said. She looked around and everyone ignored her and carried on talking and moving around. Elliot huffed she took a deep breath then screamed in a high pitch. "EVERYONE FRICKING LISTEN!" After that everyone stopped and turned to face Elliot. "Okay, thank you. Now everyone will have to stay on this floor, a patient, not names included. Has a case of Swine Flu so this floor is Quarantined off, everyone is being taken out as we speak." Elliot told everyone.

Carla then leaned up to talk to Elliot. "Elliot, all the doors in this floor is now locked." Elliot nodded.

"Now no one can get out because they just locked all the doors and windows." She finished. "Thank you for listening." She then jumped down. She turned to JD and Carla.

"Looks like we are going to have to wait a while to go home now right?" JD asked but he already knew the answer.

Elliot nodded. "A long while."

****

Sam was sitting down on a bed. He winced a tiny bit has Turk put a needle with a cotton thread on it through his skin over and over. Sam didn't mind pain but so far he has had 15 stitches put in. It was like a knife stabbing him again and again but, Sam swallowed the pain in.

Turk was not gentle with his needle. Dean sat beside him; he jumped a little when he heard a blonde woman outside shout.

While Turk was doing the stitches in Sam's arm he was listening in to what Elliot was saying. Has soon has he heard all what she had to say he stopped stitching and sat up. Turk then placed the needle and thread down onto the table and stood up. "I will be right back." He insured them. He walked out to Elliot. "Elliot what the hell is going on?"

"It's a quarantine baby." Carla told him, she couldn't be asked to wait for Elliot to tell him.

"What quarantine?" He asked still confused about the whole situation.

"One of the patients has Swine flu, so the everyone is being taken out of the building and this floor has to be kept put."

Turk then exhaled breath. "Okay. Well, I need to finish off in here." Turk span around and strolled back into the room where Sam and Dean were still sitting. "Sorry about that." Turk picked up the needle and started where he left off.

****

JD and Carla watched Turk in the other room. Elliot had her head down filling out some papers. Jordan walked up to them all and slammed the papers down onto the desk. She turned to Carla. "How long are we going have to stay in here?" She questioned her.

"A while. They have to test everyone in the hospital first before they get to us." She answered.

Jordan huffed and then turned and leaned against the desk behind her. "So a while then." Jordan said out loud. She watched Perry who was still standing in the same place that JD talked to him earlier. Jordan then suddenly forgot about her kids which were at home, their nanny wasn't going to stay all night so she might has well call her. Jordan reached into her pocket and brought out her phone she flipped it opened and dialled her home phone. Jordan tried to dial her number but she had no signal in here. She then flipped her phone shut and stuffed it back into her pocket. _I'm sure she will get it. That she has to spend over night. _She thought to herself.

JD looked around, he then looked at Elliot. "Hey Elliot, did I leave my shower shorts in your locker?" He asked.

Elliot nodded gently. "Yeah, why?"

"Oh, I didn't take a shower this morning so I'm going to take one here." He replied. He already knew the combination to her locker so he didn't need to ask, so he just left and walked to the showers.

Elliot wondered why he didn't ask for her combination. She just shook it off and looked at Carla who looked like she was about to cry. "Aww, Carla what's wrong?" She said with a very sweet voice.

Carla sniffed. "I miss my baby." She wept, she tried not to cry but she felt like the tears were going to flow down like a fountain of water.

Elliot put her hand on Carla's shoulder. "Oh Carla sweetie. I'm sure Turk his missing Izzy has well." Elliot and Carla both looked around and Turk was sitting in the room laughing. Carla then wept more.

Jordan listened in. "Downer." She said to Elliot but so Carla could hear it has well.

"Listen, I'm sure the nanny is being very nice and lovely to your baby, and Izzy isn't missing you at all." Elliot said.

Carla then cried more. "My baby doesn't love me, or miss me."

Jordan and Elliot both winced. They both though that was a big downer like Jordan just said a moment ago. Jordan wanted out in the situation, "Perry!" she shouted across so he could here her. She ran over to him.

Elliot then panicked a little knowing she was on her own now. "Frick on a stick." She muttered to herself. "Your baby does love you Carla I promise." She reassured her.

Carla nodded. She then cried again. "What about my baby in here." She held her stomach. Carla was 4 months pregnant and now you could start to see the baby inside of her.

"Trust me Carla every baby loves you."

Carla took a deep breath. "Okay."

"Good." Elliot let out a sigh of relief now it was over.

****

Has Jordan walked up to Perry he muttered. "Oh god." But, when he turned he had a nice fake grin on his face. "Jordan Hi!" He said back happy.

"Hi!" She said back with the same emotions. They then pecked each other on the lips. Dr. Cox then turned back to his patient.

"Okay Miss. Jackson I will be back with your lab tests when I can actually get down to the lab." He told her sounding very annoyed. He turned around and walked forward. Jordan just realised that he had left and ran up to him. Jordan walked beside him.

"Per, are you trying to avoid me like you have done all day," she said, "I mean I have been at my mother's house for the past 2 months."

"The fire-breather." Perry said and smiled. He stopped at the same desk which Elliot and Carla were at. Carla had just recovered from crying a moment ago.

Jordan rolled her eyes. "I mean, this is the first time I have seen you."

Elliot then butted in. "She's right, you two should go out and do something sepical or something."

Dr. Cox replied back to Elliot. "Well, how can I do something special with someone who will just end up ruining it afterwards."

Jordan gave him a very stern look. Dr. Cox then held his breath for what was about to come next.

**To be continued.... **


End file.
